


The Story Of Those That Came Before

by Thatguy99998



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: everything else would spoil it, hardcore season 4, tags will be added as the story progresses so i dont lure people in with them, thats all i am tagging for now, there are no archive warnings YET
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatguy99998/pseuds/Thatguy99998
Summary: A man wakes up on a shore with a house to his back“The fuck? This isn't a new world”The man grabs his communicator and tries to check the seedError, Seed unknown, possible seed E∷∷𝙹∷, sᒷᒷ↸ ╎ᓭ ⚍リ∷ᒷᔑ↸ᔑʖꖎᒷ, t⍑ᒷ ⍊𝙹╎↸ ᓵ𝙹リᓭ⚍ᒲᒷᓭ???.“The fuck does that mean!”Only the silence of a deserted world greeted him
Kudos: 2





	The Story Of Those That Came Before

**Author's Note:**

> well this is awkward, I haven't written for a long time, but I got this idea while chatting with a friend, and of course, because they are amazing a human being they convinced me to write it, and 3 days later I am wondering why I have a history of a civilization of block people, and then a second god dammed civilization that rose up afterward. along with multiple characters full life planed out, along with multiple side characters that have entire backstories that will never be explained

Create a hardcore world and set it to your home server?

WARNING!

If killed you will not respawn in any server and will be unable to set a new home server without deleting this world!

Yes No

Yes

Are you sure?

Yes No

Yes

Loading world

A man wakes up on a shore with a house to his back

“The fuck? This isn't a new world!" The man grabs his communicator and tries to check the seed

Error, Seed unknown, possible seed E∷∷𝙹∷, sᒷᒷ↸ ╎ᓭ ⚍リ∷ᒷᔑ↸ᔑʖꖎᒷ, t⍑ᒷ ⍊𝙹╎↸ ᓵ𝙹リᓭ⚍ᒲᒷᓭ???. “The fuck does that mean!”Only the silence of a deserted world greeted himGetting up he goes to the house, opening it to find it empty save for a bed and some chests.Opening the chests he finds basic gear, diamond tools, and iron armor along with a note

Day 225 of the Great Undoing

I am going to where this all started, see if I can find out what happened, this all started with the fall of the ender king, and by god am I gonna find out what happened, if you are reading this and I’m not there, presume me dead, take the gear, I have no idea what’s out there. And someone needs to know. 

  * _Leafy_



Day 227

_The void stares back… find the journal entries, my brain is already breaking down from it… but remember t̸̢̧̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̟̬͈͖̮̭͖̥͙̻͈͈̭̳̺̹̣̣̦̙͍̬̫̞̘͍̰͈͍̦̘̭̤͙̻͈̞͎̱́̾̍̒͊̎̎̑̒̓͂̈́̀͆̔̂̾̽̆̿̀͂̎̅̇̇̔͛̒̑͛̈́̇̍̄̌͋̇̎̈́̂̊̂́͒͌̈́͗̇̆̄̋̃͋́͛͒̾͘̚̚̚͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅḩ̴̧̢̧̢̛̣͖͉̪̦̞̲͙͍͍̜͈̙̗͕͈̖̮͎̪̥̠͉͓̼͇͖̭̌̄̑͑͗͊͛̍̈́́̈́̋̂̈́͒͛͗̏͂̊̈̽͋͆̈̈́̎͋̈́͐̈̃̽̽͌̃̈́̈́͊̑̉͑͌̀̎̎̍̎̄̎̓̔̌͂̔̆̓̔͆̕̚̚̕͝͠͠ȩ̵̨̡̡̢̧̧̡̢̢̛̛̺̤̭̻̺̠̮̭͇͈͇̬̯̗͕̖̠͉̘͖̻̥̳͙̙͖̣͔̭̞͉͕̩̺̬̗̻̘͓̥̫̝̠͎̙͍͓̼̤͖͕̻̯̬͓̟̺͕̽̈̆̀̽͗͊̊͑̔̅̂͆͊̉̆̎̒͋̿͒͒̍̂̒̈́̈́̔̓̌͒̑̏̆̋͆̓̚̚̕̕͜͝͝ͅͅ ̵̨̢̡̢̢̢͈̟͙͍̳̱͙̣̬̯̣͙̳̞̙͔̳̰̦̜͖̠͉͕̰̬̉̌͗̈́̏̂̍͠v̷̨̡̨̢̧̡͙̭̻͇̲̘̙̺̫̭͉͓͕̪̳̙̗͎̜̝̲̙̺̬̱̯̝̺̼̹̘̙̥͎̣̻̻̭͙̬̞͚̟̠̯̠̜̩̭͕̹̳͓̾̈́̈̿̓͂̆̍͋̉͋͗͊̂̅̃͋̄͗̓̐̆͆̎̆͘̚͠͝͝ͅͅớ̸̧̡̢̧̡̛͉͇̯͔̭̹̥̯̲̗̹̜̬̪̮͓͈͇͎̱͕̤̲͎̯̠͖̠̟̭̲̪͙͓̗̠͇͕͍͍͓̗̣̲͈̰̞͉̼̟̘̥͕̗̗̟̺̠͖̤̎̒͛̄̎̈́̅̉̋̐̓̓͗͑̉̈́̈̍͆̓͑̅̃̃̿͐̋̐̄͐̍͒̈́̂͛͗̒͆̍̉̋͑͋̇̓̎͒̇̋͑̾̃̔͘̕͜͜͜͝͠ͅȉ̷̛̛̛͕̫͇̝̯̫̠̇́̈̂͆́̔̇̆̎̓̃̎̑͋̍̽̽̐͊̅̈́̂̽̽͊͒̄̀̓̑̑̑̔̂̅̇̈́͛̾͒̈̾̽̆̑͗͒̊̿̇̐̓̋̾̋͐̕͘̕͘̕̕̕̕̚͠͠͝͝ď̸̛̛̛͙͉͂͂̇͑̈́̎̽̄̃̈́̈͑͗̎̄̏̀̽̉̈̇̂̒͘͘̕ ̵̨̳̲͍̯̠̼̼̥̦̻̜͖͈͉̝̦͍̙̲̣̺̗̩̫͓̂̇͒̎̆̏̽̏̎̈̿̅̎̏͛͆̋̽͒̀̌̊̎͆͐̽̐̿͗̒̔͒̇̃͐̈́́̄̉̕͠ȧ̸̼̠̪̠̜̺͚̱̯͚͓͈̗͍͎̮̯̩̤͇͇͔̟̠̪̰̫̩̪̩͚̘̤̪̮̼͎̼̜͗̓̚̕l̶̢̡̨̡̨̛̛̹̭͈̖̤̮̱̼̩̹̺̰̺̼̬̯̳̠̤̻̫̩̜̗̠̪̲̫͖͕̯̙͍͉͖̝̦͈̦̹͉͇̯̖̠̺̜̖̻̫̮̻̘̻̭̯̪̬͔̲̖͍̓̑̆͂̂͗̌̌̍́̈́̈́̾͗̈̌̔̄̊̉͌̀̇̿̃̓͐̒̋͗́̌̆̏̈͋̇̃̽̚̕͘͜͝͝͠͝ͅw̷̧̡̢̛̛̭͙̥̥̳̳̙̘̣̜̖͚̭̝̖͚̭̜͙̥̳̮̜̻̣͇̲̥͖͚̟̼̩̞͓͈̘̪̯̲͕̬̲̘̰͎͈̹͓̝̘̟̭̞͔̖̩͚̻͍̖̭̩̠̞͉̬͚̤͍̻̼̙̣͕͆͆̾͐̏͂̊͆̓̒̐̈͌̇̅̑̓͊͆͛̓͐̈́̃̀̋̊̎̕͝͠͝ͅḁ̷̡̨̡̡̡̢̛̖̗̹̠͔͉̭̳̖̟͎̞̟̯̲̬͚͙̪̥̲̖̞̤̱̭͎͎͛̓̓͊̔̐͛̃̉̾̂̈̈̈́̈́̅̉̏̍̿̑͘̕̚y̴̢̨̧̛̻͙̪̞̺͔̣̰̯̰̜̪̹̫̯̗͉͎͓̖̠̫̬̖͖͊̓̊̇̊̃̊̈͆̈́̿̏͂͂̔̂̐̿̊̊̀̌̍͌̽̾̐̍͂̆̃͆͆͂͑͂̓͑͋͛͆̋͂̄̍̓̒͑̅̔͋̏͋̈́̈̆͋͐͑͋̃̈́̍͗̊̚̚̚͘̚͠͝͠͝͝͠s̵̡̨̢̡̜̩̣̺̬̰͖̦̤̘̜̥̞̦̜̯̟͍̳̫̼̘͇̺͇̲͙̰̀̿̿͑̔̓̃̎̈̌̒͘̕ͅ ̵̨̛̛̛̥̜̯̮̟͇͚̗̳͍͔̣̭̳̬̞̪̫̲̹̭̓̌̈́̇̽͊͒̓̾̉̾̇̓̋̏̅̈́̾̓̄̄̂͊̀̀͋̽̕̚̕͜͠͝͝͝ͅs̷̛̘̳̙̙͙̔͌͑̽̒͗͌̾̆͑̄͌̅̉̿̇̓̊͂̈̃̓́̓̀̃̽̌̒͆̉̉̆͗̅̏̂̈̈́̎̄̃̂̽̾̽͐͌͒̃̋̇͑͂͘̕̚͘̚͝͠t̵̢̢̨̨̨̛̛̛̺͔̥̦͚̘̤͕̭͙̫̫̙̱̤͕̪̘͍̬̼͎͈̞̝̩̥̭̜͙̺͓͍̰̞̻̟̬͈̣̼̩͖̮͎̖̯̠̜͍̣̞̙͈͉̲̲̲̪̠̟̫͚͖̻̲̖͌͋̓̉͗͐̉̏̓̇̈́̐͆͐͗̋̀͂͗̓̈́̍̒̃̍̾̃͑̐́̊͂̇͗̅̇͋̂̑̐͛̑͑̈͗̑̊̓̈́̾̉̚͘̚̕̕̕̕͠͝͝ͅȃ̸̢̨̢̧̡̨̢̛̛̛̻̪͔̞͈̺̳͇̱̫̩̲̣̻̟̩̤̟̯͇̠̩̝̲͚̤̳̮͉̮̠͈̭̯͇̪̣̠̳̫̹̟͙̯̞̫͔͖̪̯̦̝̣̟̳̳̥͚̯̜̰̐̏͋̓̄̓͋̍̇͆̉̔̒̾̀͊͆̋͑̾̌̇̔̈̚̕͘͘͜͝ͅr̴̨̡̡̛̛͓̦͕̩͎̮̭̮̜̺̬̭̼̤͔͇̙̟̥̫̬̙̮͙̞̻̥͓̝͖̙͈̥͈͎̖̤̺̙̞̟͈̘̮̬͉̰̣̈́͋̇̄̇͊̂͑̋̈̇̇̀̅̃͌̀̈͐̏̒͆̋̏͆͊̎̇̽͋̌̑͂͗̃̈́̓͂̄͑̍̓͌̋̾̈̆̅̾̓̎́̿̀͂͐̚̚̕̕̚̚͘͘̕̚͘͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅe̶̢̨̢̧̨̨̛̮͓̪̳͎̘̣͈͉̱͉͍͉̙̪͍̭̞̝̟͓̥͙̯̜̺̠̰̲͍̲͎͔͉͈̟̹̠͓̙͕͎̲̳̺̙̘̞̻̝̜͓̤͓̖̙͒̊̉̎̎͗͒̀̓̇͌͐̐͜͜͝ͅͅͅs̸̢̛͇̤͓̤̞͖̠̣̱̝̰̹̻̫̘̘̾͒͌̐̈́̌̅̉̾̍͗̓̍̈̓̿̂̊͒͒̅͑̆̃͆͌̃͒̃̆͑͗̃̓̈́̔̐̽̉̉̅̅̒͌͌̿́̀͐̄͗̔̒̃̂̉̓̃̉͗͌̑͋͑̿̒̊͒͛̾͂̓̊͘͝͝ ̸̨̡̛͕̯͔͓̭̤̣̦͕͓͖̻̳̭̮̗̮͓̌͐̂̇̈́̅̊̾̀̓̈́̾̈́̆̏̒̏̔͒̆̊̂̾̈́̈́̾̈́̓̒̈́͛́͐̈́̂̽͂̾͋̾̽̕̕b̶̼̯̝̳̿͌͂̆̀ã̵̢̧̧̨̨̧̢̨̛̖͈͓̲̲̦̝̩̪͙̫̹̲͇̫̬̗͖̙̝̬̪̪̗̪͈͕͚̟̯̫͚̝̬͎̫͈̯̳̲̪̟̺̟̐͌̓̒̀͛̈̿̑̓̍͌̄̉͊̉͋̿̃́̈́̀̏̏͗̂̆̈͌͊͆̃͂̅͒̃̓͌͋̍̋̅̆͐̈̏̃̊̔͛̈́̈́͋̃̈́̍̒̆̒̾͌̃́̆̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͝͠͝ͅc̷̢̨̛̛̹̟̜͚͇͖͕̤̤͕̖̹̗̝͈̜̯̟̮̮͙͙̘͔̼̮̹͚͚͔̭͎̙̬̖̙̠͖̲̳̥̦̘̗̘̼̪͈̬̼̻͍̰͙͕̼̥̗͎̟̤̝̑̑̄͂̾̐̽̅̾͊̊̊̃̿͐͐͑̔̑̊̔̈́͂̓̈́̐̄͂̊̓̒̒͂̓̋̆͂̈́̽͗̓͊̈̊̌̈̑͂̏͒͗̓͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅķ̵̨̛̛̟̳͎͚̯͉̯̙͔̯͚̼̮̪̠̮͓̺̈́̅͌͌͗̂̽͗̾̽̍͌̇̿͊̽͆͐̒̂̒̆̄͆̈́͑̒͆̈́̈̐͑̎̅̉̽̐̿̊̌̾͗͒̓͋̽͋̽̓͒͛̅͗̿̕̕̕̚̕͜͝͠_

“The fuck?”Phil grabs the armor and tools and goes outside to start collecting wood and stone for torches, Making charcoal for the torches Phil rereads the note, trying to figure out what is happened to the text as he stares at it, he starts to notice the text warping, becoming more and more garbled becoming a single line and being basically unreadable it made no sense looking to use more ink then there was on the paper and having thousands of words overlain each other, the paper then burned up in his hand. Not even a bit of heat was there with the paper, it felt like the paper became a part of the void, which made no sense, as the void would not consume anything above the bedrock. Hell it couldn’t consume anything above the bedrock, even with the most powerful drills making holes in the bedrock, the void never did anything to anyone above the bedrock, almost like the bedrock ensured the magic of the earth was protected, but no one understood it

And yet here was evidence to the contrary. It made zero sense. And everything being weird in general… yet here he was, this was his home server, and like hell is he deleting it just because it freaks him out.

So he mines, and gets full diamond armor, looking for the telltale signs of the magic that forces mobs to spawn in an area, he finds it in the form of a spider spawner, he turns it into a farm for their crystalized magic that serves as a conduit for enchanting, he makes armor normally only available to gods, all the while prepping for the fight of his life. 

He finds the stronghold already excavated, notes are all on the wall with Don't stare at the void written on them.

He refits the Eye of Ender, and goes into the end prepared for anything

Only to find himself in what felt like an ocean right next to him a conduit formed of some kind of end stone rather than the normal Prismarine

But it’s clearly not, he can see a constant deluge of water off the sides, into the void, he avoids looking down upon it afraid of what the void did to Leafy.

Only to hear an ear-deafening roar, one so unlike the ender dragon he is used to yet infinitely even more worrying because of it, looking up at it, he sees the dragon

Describing it as a dragon is both an exaggeration and yet perfectly fitting, its both pure white and yet no light can escape from it, it transitions from flying to diving into the water like it’s nothing

Diving straight towards him that is. Thanking himself for deciding to find the right combination of books to inscribe depth strider.

He gets out of the way watching the dragon dive straight through the sand. Yet unable to break into the area around the conduit, diving deep into the sand. There must be close to 10 tons of sand on top of the things head

But then the dragon came out of the sand, flying out of it as if it was nothing but air. Phil knew at that moment the dragon was toying with him. There was no way it swims in the water at close to its actual speed in the water. And where was it even getting its power from, even the hardest-hitting dragon has end crystals to keep them alive, Phil looks at the pillars, only seeing pulsing beams like beacons had run through their nether star and no one had bothered to replace it. Looking up he saw only the bedrock they should be on

Looking around even further he saw a single end crystal left. Looking about ready to explode

Phil pulled out his trident and threw it. The enchantments on it ensuring that its path was true and the end crystal blows up in a brilliant explosion of white, gold, and blue

The dragon however seemed to not like that Phil destroyed his source of eternal life. And dived towards him at insane speed

Phil tried to swim away, not even caring that swimming directly away from the dragon was an easy way to have it kill him.

The dragon is about to reach him and Phil realizes his mistake, he tries to angle away or even get his trident back to attempt to dissuade it from eating him, when it suddenly hits something. A shimmering shield of water, seemingly transparent if not for the ripples of it. The dragon roars and rears back, standing on legs that Phil didn’t even notice exist, 

_WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS THING!_

Phil floats there, scared out of his mind as the dragon runs away. Bleeding purple ichor all the same

Resummoning his trident, he sends it after the dragon, it once again strikes true, hitting the thing’s wing, but it doesn’t even make a noise of pain at the addition to his wing.

But then Phil pulls the trident back to him

The trident, recognizing the command, warps space to bring itself back to its owner and brings the dragon along with it. Phil runs and stabs down with his sword into the dragon’s back only to be very violently bucked when the trident flips him around trying to get to him, making him blackout from the g forces. The dragon of course notices the intruder going unconscious and attempts to end the threat, trying to use the velocity of the trident coming back to its owner to swipe Phil up and end his life.

But for all its intellect, for all its cunning, and for its size and terror, it was still a dragon, and was overzealous, not thinking if the trident would try to return to its owner’s hand. And when swimming in for the kill, it opens its mouth, trying to eat Phil before he wakes, its wing extends in front of the dragon, and he bites down, and while the trident was not felt, the dragon could carve cleanly through its own body with the mouth evolved to end players in particular. And it bellowed at the pain it caused by chewing its own wing clean off, unable to even react as the pain was all-consuming, Phil slowly comes to, looking at his hand and finding the trident still attached to the wing of the dragon, he tries to detach it from the wing only to watch the wing fall to the floor, gaining awareness of his surroundings, he swims onto the dragons back and stabs the trident back in, gripping it for dear life while stabbing back in with his sword, carving chunk after chunk out of the dragon

The dragon swam around frantically, trying to buck him off, going as far as to flip its head onto its back trying to eat him. Unable to reach his position. Phil however knew exactly what happens next, the dragon spins trying to buck him off and there is no way he survives that. Pulling out his trident he throws it at the dragons head, once it impacts, he re summons the trident, and the dragon’s head is pulled closer and closer to Phil's hand, going closer and closer to the edge until the neck snaps, breaking the dragon’s spinal cord literal meter’s from the edge of the island 

Phil pulls his trident out and swims off as the dragon’s carcass is lifted to the center of the island and begins to explode, causing even more surface wounds as it blows up. But nothing deep enough to destroy the carcass, the magic meant to remove the carcass of a former dragon failing for the first time, and the dragon falls to the seafloor, rising from its rib cage comes a portal home along with an aquamarine egg, Phil on the other hand just floats at the edge, staring at the void, even as countless sea creatures come out of the reefs at the sound of the dragon hitting the seafloor. Too absorbed in the sight of the void and the millions of swirling lights inside the void which should not even have any light emitted from it.

But he failed to notice that the conduit no longer was filling his lungs with air with every breath, not even noticing that water filled his lungs in its place. one of the dolphins that emerged hit him over the head, flying deep into the void, the other broke his line of sight by swiming straight into the void as well

Phil tore his eyes away, and desperately swam for the conduit, knowing his life depended on it, right as he thought he would black out and die to drowning after killing such a beast like that dragon, the water was flushed from his lungs and he could see. Taking a few minutes to breathe, Phil tried to understand what had happened, he looks to the bedrock frame that he knew was not there before, with its egg. and it had a seeming bubble preventing water from going into it, as most end portals would.

Going home, Phil lies in his bed, trying to understand what happened to him when staring into the void with the swirling lights, drifting off into a fitful sleep.

_The void stared at this one, thinking it one of our kind, and yet this one lived_

_  
__Only because two other beings removed his line of sight, we tried that, it just slowed down the voids consumption, made it painful. A fate worse than death_

_Is it fate worse than causing the demise of an entire civilization?_

_The pain is bad enough that skeletons removed of their magic have more mental faculty than them_

_So he is doomed to die? A husk of a body?_

_I believe so there is nothing that we tried that could save him_

_But that was from beyond the void, what about inside, I’m not blind to the fact you managed to purge the void’s corruption of the overworld and nether, surely you can purge the void from him?_

_Like you are the formation of literally half of our former civilization, that was the collective effort of all of me. And even then, we didn’t restore it to as it was before, only purging it of corruption and places many of us knew_

_And what about the smaller structures?_

_...there were a few we managed to salvage, do you remember the scandal with the beach house?_

_You saved that, okay next?_

_There was a cave some of me insisted I restore, at the expense of anything else but I can’t figure out why_

_That’s two_

_.There were also the strongholds, they were mostly taken over by the void, but enough remained that even with my fragmented memories of them I could mostly reconstruct what they looked like before the void tunneled through the rock to get into them._

_So three things total. I fail to see why you can’t purge the void from him with the fact he still exists!_

_It’s not that simple, you only have to worry about what happens should you piss the magic of the void off, it came out of those areas because we did the right things to change it so it did not want to exist there, saying that there was nothing left of our people to rebuild, and the remaining structures were kept because we convinced it they were important enough relics that even with its punishment we remembered and that if this was our punishment for the sin of experimenting with bedrock, that there should be evidence of why we were wrong to. A warning not to experiment as we did._

_And yet there is nowhere near enough to indicate that what we did was break the bedrock with no regard for the magic, no regard for anything except a block we considered the key to godhood…. What if you convinced the void that it should let the man live in return for cursing him with voices, parts of us, a conglomeration of people, each with their fractured memories, to tell the man enough of what happened exactly that he can tell the rest of his kind_

_Do you think that I talk to the void?_

_You just said you did!_

_No no, the void is merely a conglomeration of magic, you cant talk to it, everything we say, everything we do. Is made as an inscription on the void, if we make the correct inscriptions it may alter the core spells of oblivion that comprise it. But it is not sapient, it is merely consuming of all those who are unwilling to work with their restrictions. We thought it was the lack of magic before, but the void? It’s so much worse._

_You finally lost it._

_It’s the lack of reality, the lack of standard rules, the one obeyed when not gifted with the ways to remove them. There is no gravity, there is no relativity_

_But… magic is controlled by those laws_

_Magic is restrained by those, so we dont see everything, so we can remain sane, so we dont dissolve, so we dont see our own souls and how spiteful, how evil we all truely are. Each in our own unique, terrible way._

_Fucking hell, I… don’t understand you anymore. Just try to save him, and give him the info._

_We already have, we were just waiting for you to say that to write the inscription we made to ensure that we don’t unleash even more chaos into the world._

_↸ᒷᓭℸ ̣ ∷𝙹|| ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ⎓╎リᔑꖎ ʖᔑ∷∷╎ᒷ∷_

_ᔑ∷ᒷ ||𝙹⚍ ᓭ⚍∷ᒷ? ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ ∴╎ꖎꖎ ʖᒷ リ𝙹ℸ ̣ ⍑╎リ⊣ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 !¡∷𝙹ℸ ̣ ᒷᓵℸ ̣ ⚍ᓭ ⎓∷𝙹ᒲ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ∴╎リ↸ᓭ 𝙹⎓ ᓵ⍑ᔑ𝙹ᓭ ᒲᔑ⊣╎ᓵ_

_╎ℸ ̣ ᓭ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ 𝙹リꖎ|| ∴ᔑ||_


End file.
